The invention relates to compositions for inhibiting the binding of fibrinogen to blood platelets, and inhibiting the aggregation of blood platelets by binding fibrinogen receptor antagonists to the gp IIb/IIIa fibrinogen receptor site.
Fibrinogen is a glycoprotein present in blood plasma that participates in platelet aggregation and in fibrin formation. Platelets are cell-like anucleated fragments, found in the blood of all mammals, that also participate in blood coagulation. Interaction of fibrinogen with the IIb/IIIa receptor site is known to be essential for normal platelet function.
When a blood vessel is damaged by an injury or other causative factor, platelets adhere to the disrupted subendothelial surface. The adherent platelets subsequently release biologically active constituents and aggregate. Aggregation is initiated by the binding of agonists, such as thrombin, epinephrine, or ADP to specific platelet membrane receptors. Stimulation by agonists results in exposure of latent fibrinogen receptors on the platelet surface, and binding of fibrinogen to the glycoprotein IIb/IIIa receptor complex.
A multitude of compounds or peptide analogs believed to inhibit platelet aggregation by inhibiting binding to a blood platelet by fibrinogen are known. Duggan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,756, describes sulfonamide fibrinogen receptor antagonists which are useful for preventing and treating diseases caused by thrombus formation. In a hospital setting, where administration of such compounds is desired, administration may include intravenous (bolus or infusion), intraperitoneal, subcutaneous, or intramuscular form, all using forms well known to those of ordinary skill in the pharmaceutical arts. The compounds may be administered to patients where prevention of thrombosis by inhibiting binding of fibrinogen to the platelet membrane glycoprotein complex IIb/IIIa receptor is desired. They are useful in surgery on peripheral arteries (arterial grafts, carotid endarterectomy) and in cardiovascular surgery where manipulation of arteries and organs, and/or the interaction of platelets with artificial surfaces, leads to platelet aggregation and consumption.
The compositions of the present invention are safe, storage stable intravenous solutions which are particularly useful for delivering platelet aggregation inhibitors to patients in need of such inhibition.